deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/Spawn (Al Simmons) vs Dr. Manhattan
Welcome to Las' Comic Book Store, and your in for the second tasty issue of The Greatest Comic Book Powerhouse. Let's view our combatants! Spawn (Al Simmons) History Spawn was once a man named Al Simmons, a highly trained assassin and was considered the best. He was a well known soldier who was at his most successful point when he saved the President from an attempted assassination. He was promoted to a higher level of the C.I.A. that dealt with the things the Government had kept secret from the general public. However, Al soon realized that the Government wasn't always right and started questioning if they were truly correct in their actions. This caught the attention of people in high power. Jason Wynn who had long since been his superior found out about this and knew that Al knew too much. So he hired Chapel who was Al's friend and partner to kill him. Al was sent to the depths of Hell for all the inncocents he had murdered. Al made a deal to sell his soul to a Demonic Being known as "Malebolgia" to get to see his wife Wanda once again. He was allowed to come back however he came back five years later as some kind of strange Hellspawn with no memory of what he had done. After remembering what he had done, he sought out his wife only to find she had moved on and married his best friend, Terry and had even had a child named Cyan. It was after this event that his demonic guide the Violator whom appeared as a clown showed up. He revealed to Spawn the purpose of his life and fought him but had his battle interrupted by Malebolgia. Now realizing his purpose he must fight to survive against both the forces of Heaven and Hell. Powers Spawn's powers come from Necroplasm, of which he is made out of and can use in combat. Spawn’s main weapon however is his symbiotic suit. His suit is called Leetha of the 7th House of K or K7-Leetha. The suit is connected to his central nervous system which allows him to control all parts of it. He uses the suit to create his chains, spikes and to animate his cape to attack his foes, even cutting and dismembering limbs. The costume feeds off the necroplasm in Spawn’s body however the suit can also feed off evil from humans, certain animals such as insects, bats, etc and even from different parts of the city itself. Spawn’s power is only truly limited by imagination and his units of necroplasm. However due to Spawn retaining his military training he often uses firearms instead of his powers. Spawn also has the ability to mutate into a creature with enhanced strength this power is similar to shape shifting except he can only evolve to creatures and monsters rather than his opponents. Spawn also has Superhuman strength, agility, endurance, speed, near invunerbility, and a healing factor. Possesses necroplasm magic which ables him to do anything his mind can imagine this includes: *Necroblast *Teleportation *Phasing *Flight *Elemental control *Hypnosis *Invisibilty *Magic( to be specific dark) *Time Manipulation *Dimensional Manipulation *Control over the creatures of the night (i.e. Wolves, bats, bears etc.) Dr. Manhattan History In 1959, in an accident that was certainly unplanned and just as certainly unrepeatable, a young American man was completely disintegrated, at least in a physical sense. Despite the absence of a body, a form of electromagnetic pattern resembling consciousness survived, and was able, in time, to rebuild an approximation of the body it had lost. By February of 1960 he was dubbed Dr. Manhattan by higher ups in Washington for the ominous associations it will raise in America’s enemies. Unveiled to the world in March of the same year he quickly shows himself capable of disassembling a rifle with his mind or melting tank armor with blasts from his hands. Within two years the US is benefiting from his ability to produce any element as needed as he agrees to regularly produce lithium for mass-production of polyacetylene batteries for the production of electric automobiles, which become the norm, by 1963. By May of 1966, he attends what was to be the first meeting of the Crimebusters, but the meeting ends in arguing. However, he does meet and begin an elicit affair with Laurie Juspeczyk - Silk Spectre II - which quickly and bitterly ends his relationship with Janey Slater. In January of 1971, President Nixon personally asked Osterman to intervene in Vietnam. In March of the same year, he meets Edward Blake, also known as the Comedian, in Saigon. By June, North Vietnam surrenders, and many of the Vietnamese want to surrender personally to Osterman himself out of terror and religious awe. On V.V.N. Day he watches stoically as Blake murders the Vietnamese mother of his unborn child. On August 3rd 1977, the emergency bill proposed by Senator Keene is passed, making vigilantism illegal as it was before they altered laws to accommodate strategically useful talents - such as Osterman, who is exempt from the bill and the Comedian. Others, such as Laurie, not so lucky. Rorschach alone remains active illegally. In 1981, Osterman is asked to move into new quarters at Rockefeller Military Research Center in New York. Laurie moves with him at his request, as she is quickly becoming his sole link with humanity. Powers Dr. Manhattan seems to have some mastery over the manipulation of matter and energies around him, as well as an understanding of their make-up on the most fundamental level. This control extends to possibly a complete control of his physical person, which came about after the removal of his intrinsic field. It was after this accident that he was able to piece himself back together over a period of time, and was shown to have these abilities. Manhattan also has a unique perception of time, seemingly perceiving all events that occur in his life simultaneously. This is with exception, for certain events blur or distort his perception of certain sections of time until he becomes closer chronologically to those events. Despite his perception of time he finds himself a slave to predetermination, understanding the sequence of events that will occur as well as his own involvement in them but unable to alter the events in the past or future that he will be a part of. It should be noted that this ability has been impeded before through the use of tachyons. It is also worth mentioning that because of his unique perception of time, energy, and matter Dr. Manhattan does not view life or humanity in the same way that normal sentient beings would. Manhattan may also be incapable of normal human emotions, as he exhibits none of the emotional traits of a normal human. It has been noted that "in well supported theoretical terms", that Manhattan could destroy "large areas" of Soviet territory instantly (no notes to quantify "large"), and that he could deflect or disarm at least 60% of incoming missiles from Soviet bases in the USSR and Europe before reaching their intended targets, if they were to launch a full scale nuclear assault. While the true extent and nature of Manhattan's power is not known, here is a list of some of the powers, abilities, and traits that he has exhibited: *Size Alteration *Enhanced Strength *Teleportation of himself or other individuals over incredible distances *Matter Manipulation/Atomic Structure Control – limits unknown. Has been shown to be able to do things like: create crystalline structures on Mars, create a small amount of water, melt a portion of a tank. It was also stated he possibly could have turned a gun to steam, bullets to mercury, and a bottle to snowflakes by an angry Blake, though he is never actually shown doing these things. *Can create copies of himself which act independently of each other, but operate in an intelligent collective fashion. *Intangibility *Atemporal (in terms of his perception of time). *Does not appear to age. *Does not seem to require food, water, or air. *Creation of Environmental Fields *Can read atoms and sense tachyons *Telekinesis *Able to restructure himself after the removal of his intrinsic field. *Disintegration/Intrinsic Field removal – It is unclear whether he is disintegrating his targets or removing their intrinsic field. It should be noted that he does seem to need to aim his hand at the intended target. X-Factors Spawn/Manhattan ??-STRENGTH-Variable 80-INTELLIGENCE-100 Spawn can be smart and has plenty of experience. But He can be fooled easily sometimes. In Manhattan's case, He is literally the smartest man in the entire world, topping Einsteine and Hawking! Manhattan knows almost everything in the world! And that easily edges out Spawn's intelligence. 90-TRAINING-80 While Manhattan has been around a long time and fought in many wars, he doesn't have the training that Simmons brings. Simmons was one of the best assassins in the entire world, and brought in good training to perform these assassinations. He saved the President and eventaully was promoted to a soldier in the C.I.A., Not to mention Spawn recieved training as a Hellspawn aswell. 85-EXPERIENCE-95 Simmons has plenty of experience in his years as a Merc/Assassin AND has a Hellspawn, but he has not been around for MULTIPLE wars like Manhattan has, being around since WWII, and being used in Vietnam. 80-CREATIVITY-60 Manhattan has ceased most of what would traditionally be known as creative thought or action simply because he can see everything before it happens, and has no ability to change it. He does not choose to do things because time is preset to a certain event and outcome, and no creativity could change it. That said, Manhattan has shown a great deal of creativity when he is given the opportunity, culminating in his goal to create a whole new world as a God. Spawn's powers are built on creativity, and has pulled off some REALLY creative kills and attacks. 130-MOBILITY-140 Manhattan is capable of instant teleportation to any location he could possibly want, with no set limits on it. He is also capable of flight and levitation, allowing him to move anywhere in the air. He may not move like Iron Man, but a God need not reduce himself to such levels- he simply is where ever he could wish with a single thought. Spawn can also teleport, but it's slower. 80-SANITY-70 Manhattan exists outside of the usual ideas of "sanity" but his knowledge of everything has left a considerable strain on him. Slowly, his emotion has faded to an overwhelming apathy born of his helplessness, and while he keeps it hidden quite well, he still has a connection to his humanity that continues to hurt him due to his God-like powers, which can be seen when he exiled himself to Mars after he believed he had given cancer to the people he once loved, at Veidt's planning. Al Simmons nearly lost a grip on reality when he became Spawn, but realized his purpose soon afterwards. Category:Blog posts